


Practice Hugging

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2015 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> what about femslash with stuffed animals?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Hugging

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.  
> takes place during/around X-23 (2010-2012)

“This one, his name is Poe.” Jubilee explained, holding up a green stuffed animal with bat-like wings and two buck teeth made of felt. “He’s a dragon, but flying is too hard for him so he likes to ride in cars and stuff.”

Laura nodded her head solemnly listening.

Jubilee set the stuffed animal back down along with the slew of others on her bed and reached out for one she hadn’t talked about yet. It was teal with long arms and a rectangular shaped body. It had an X for a nose and it’s tongue was sticking out. “This one’s Brip,” She told Laura, brandishing the stuffed animal for Laura to see.

Laura looked it over, analyzing it critically before nodding again.

“He works in a coffee shop and serves pie and cake. He’s never really been out and seen the world, though.” Jubilee turned the toy to look at it’s stitched on face. She turned it back, offering it to Laura. “Maybe you could take him and show him around.”

Laura reached out with calculated caution and carefully took the stuffed animal into her grasp. She looked at it, and then up at Jubilee. “It’s not real.”

Jubilee laughed sweetly. “Not with that attitude he’s not!”

Laura didn’t seem to think much of that comment. She didn’t want to hold this thing, and moved like she was going to set it down on the mattress between the two of them.

“No, no, wait.” Jubilee reached out and pushed the toy closer to Laura. “Just take it. Hold on to it for a little while.”

“What if I’m expected to fight? You think I should remain holding this you while-”

Jubilee cut her off, trying to hide her smile. “No like, keep it. Just on your bed or something. Curl up with it when you go to sleep.”

Laura looked at the stuffed animal again, inspecting it for a second time but assessing it all differently with this objective in mind. Should could do that. She didn’t feel any particular interest in doing so, but she certainly could. She looked up at Jubilee and saw how hopeful Jubilee was, clearly waiting for Laura to agree to this.

“I can do that.” Laura decided definitively.

Jubilee let out a high pitched noise that sounded almost like the word ‘yay’! “Ah, this is gonna be so great, X! When you get comfortable hugging Brip maybe we can work on you hugging me next, huh?”

Laura was surprised. She supposed she should have seen that coming, but she felt blood rush to her ears anyway. She was glad she had such long hair to cover where she was blushing. “Maybe,” she said in a flat tone, making the word sound as much like 'no’ as possible.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to hug Jubilee, she did. Laura was still acclimating to physical touch. She needed time and she wanted it to be on her terms.

She looked at the stuffed animal in her hands again. It was a pretty good idea on Jubilee’s behalf, she supposed. This toy would be a good place to start.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
